אל-אחוואט
אל-אחוואט (el-Ahwat) הוא אתר ארכאולוגי מתקופת הברזל, היא "תקופת ההתנחלות" של שבטי ישראל, בארץ כנען, במדרון המערבי של הרכס עליו בנוי היישוב קציר, מדרום לכביש נחל עירון/ הארכאולוג אדם זרטל מאוניברסיטת חיפה סבור כי מדובר באתר מקראי: מיקומו של חרושת הגויים, מקום מושבו של סיסרא, שר הצבא של יבין מלך חצור. הסימוכין להשערה זו הם, שמבנה האתר הוא ייחודי במינו. ייתכן שנבנה על ידי השרדנה אחד משבטי "גויי הים". המועד המשוער לבנייתו 1150 -1160 לפנה"ס תואם את מועד הגעת גויי הים לארץ ישראל וכן את מועד מלחמת ברק בן אבינועם בסיסרא בנחל הקישון, המרוחק 14 ק"מ מהמקום. לפי הערכתו, מוצאו של סיסרא הוא גם מגויי הים - כנראה מהאי סרדיניה שבאיטליה. תמונות מהאתר thumb|650px|מרכז|אל-אחוואט הוא אתר ארכאולוגי מתקופת הברזל הממוקם בשומרון ליד היישוב קציר מראה כללי של חומת העיר ו"קורידור" טיפוסי (למרגלות האדם שבתמונה). ברקע בתי כפר קרע - העלתה: Hanay El-Ahwat - Samaria Israel 10.8.jpg| מבנה "טולוס" בעל כפה מדומה הטיפוסי לאל אחוואט העלתה: Hanay El-Ahwat - Samaria Israel (2.4).jpg|מראה מהאוויר של אל-אחוואט ושטחי החפירה. שימו לב לחומה הגלית המקיפה את העיר העלתה: Hanay thumb|650px|מרכז|אל-אחוואט הוא אתר ארכאולוגי מתקופת הברזל הממוקם בשומרון ליד היישוב קציר שחזור האתר המבוצר באל-אחוואט. שימו לב לחומה הגלית, למיקום "בית המושל" (A3), לשער שנחפר (A1-2) ולחלוקת העיר ל"רובעים" (איור האסנת גדיר) העלתה: Hanay מאתר המשלחת (אוניברסיטת חיפה) El-Ahwat is one of the most surprising discoveries in the field of the Biblical Archeology in Israel. Ahwat (Arabic - 'the walls') was discovered in November 1992, during the survey of the hill country of Manasseh. The large site, hitherto unknown, is located 18 km east of the Mediterranean coast, 325 m. above sea level on a high hill overlooking the Samarian mountains, the Carmel range, the Mediterranean coast and the Nahal I'ron (W'adi Ara) historical road. The site was founded in the Iron I age (end of the 13th century BCE). It was a shod- lived site, only about 50 years and then abandoned, never to be settled again. Recent studies of the material lead us to connect the site with archeology of the big island of Sardinia, in the western Mediterranean. Architectural elements of the Nuragic culture of Sardinia were unearthed in the site, and it is possible to connect the place with the SARDANA, one of the well-known tribes among the 'sea peoples'. הערה: לצערי הקישור לאתר שהיה הזמנה לעבודת חפירות באתר אינו פועל מבנה האתר האתר היה מוקף חומה. שטחו כ-30 דונם וצורתו מלבנית. האתר נמצא בחורש טבעי. מקורות המים הקרובים הם מעיינות דרומית לערערה. האתר קרוב ל"דרך הים" המיקראית. חלקי האתר שנחפרו הם: * שער העיר - בחלק הצפוני ביותר של החומה. לפני השער הייתה כיכר משולשת . * בית המושל - מבנה שמידותיו כ-22 על 15 מ', הבנוי קירות עבים במיוחד (2 מ' ברוחב). * אזור המגורים- החדרים והתאים ניגשים אל ובנויים עם החומה, ונבנו וחיו יחד איתה. * מבנה גדול מהטיפוס הבית ארבעת המרחבים וכן תאים בנויים לאיחסון. ראוי לציון מיוחד תנור ששימש כנראה לחימום עפרות ברזל (אבל לא להתכה). יחודו של האתר חוקרי האתר מתאר כך את המבנים המיוחדים שנמצאו באתר: "באתר נמצאו ארבעה "מסדרונות"-קורידורים, שנבנו בתוך חומת העיר כשפתחם מופנה אל שטח העיר. יש שוני ביניהם (שלושה ישרים ואחד סגלגל) אך שווה לכולם עצם התופעה והעובדה שלא נמצאה להם פונקציה ברורה. תופעה נוספת הן בקתות אבן מעוגלות ומקורות בשיטת "הכיפה המדומה". אחת מאלה נמצאה בתוך העיר ובמיקום סטרטיגרפי ברור המתארך אותה לתקופת הקיום של המקום - ראשית תקופת הברזל 1 (לערך 1170-1220 לפנה"ס). בקתות דומות ידועות גם מהתקופות רומית וביזנטית, אך נראה שאלה השייכות לעיר נבנו בתקופת הברזל. " הקשר עם סרדיניה קיים עניין מיוחד באתר, עקב הדמיון בין המבנים שנמצאו בו לבין מבנים דומים, המכונים "נאוררגים" במצויים באי סרדיניה. בחפירות השתתפו קבוצות מאוניברסיטת קליארי בסרדיניה. לאור ההנחה שקיים קשר הארכיטקטוניה נוראגית לבין המבנים שהתגלו באל-אחוואט, הועלתה ההשערה כי באתר שכנו אנשי שבט השרדנה (Shardana, Sherden), שהגיעו, בין השאר, לארץ ישראל במאה ה-14 לפנה"ס. הם היוו חלק ממה שמכונים במקרא "גויי הים" אשר כבשו חלקים גדולים מהאזור במאות 12-13 לפנה"ס. שבט השרדנה נזכר גם במקורות המצריים, החל במכתבי אל-עמרנה ולאחר מכן בתעודות של רעמסס השלישי על המלחמה נגד גויי הים. כבר בשנות ה-80 של המאה ה-19 הציע החוקר הצרפתי מספרו (Maspero) שמוצא השבט הזה, על פי הקשר הלשוני, באי סרדיניה. כיוון שרעמסס מזכיר בכתובותיו שהושיב את אנשי השבט בכנען, ברור שיישוביהם צריכים להמצא במקום כלשהו. באונומסטיקון של אמנופה (en:Onomasticon of Amenope), רשימה אנציקלופדית של מקומות במזרח שזמנה 1100 לפנה"ס בערך, נזכרים השרדנה ליד הת'כר והפלשתים. חוקר המקרא "אלברכט אלט" סבר, שמקומם בעמק עכו. הארכאולוג אדם זרטל סבור כי הצעת הזיהוי לנחל עירון מתאימה יותר מכל הבחינות. עקב העדר אתרים דומים באזור, חוץ מארבע אתרים קטנים ליד כרם מהר"ל, נראה כי אל-אחוואט היה האתר המרכזי של שבט השרדנה באזור. האם נמצאה מרכבתו של סיסרא? "ממש בימים אלה זיהה חוקר מאוניברסיטת חיפה, אורן כהן, את ראש הברונזה שנמצא עם פין של גלגל השייך למרכבת קרב מטיפוס מצרי. המצרים הקדומים נהגו להשתמש בפיני ברונזה להחזקת הגלגל, כאשר על ראש הפין הופיעו אויבי מצרים. המשמעות היא שבמקום היו מרכבות וגם אישיות רמת מעלה, מושל מצרי או אולי סיסרא. הממצאים הללו נותנים משנה תוקף לאמינות הסיפור המקראי בכלל, ולשירת דבורה בפרט". מקור: http://www.ynet.co.il/articles/0,7340,L-3919093,00.html ראו גם * שרדנה * חרושת הגויים * אל-אחוואט * סקר הר מנשה לקריאה נוספת * אדם זרטל, אל-אחוואט אתר מבוצר של גויי הים ליד קציר, דו"ח מוקדם של שלוש העונות הראשונות 1995-1992, חיפה 1996. * אדם זרטל, "עיוני עירון", קתדרה, 97, (2000), 25-7. * נחל עירון – חוברת מקורות, אדם זרטל (ערך), תש"ס-2000. חיפה. * אדם זרטל, שריד לאדירים – מסרדיניה לכנען, סיפורם של השרדנה בארץ-ישראל (בדפוס). . A. Zertal, "The 'Corridor-builders' of Central Israel: Evidence for the Settlement of the 'Northern Sea * Peoples'?", Defensive Settlements of the Aegean and the Eastern Mediterranean c. 1200 B.C., eds. V. Karageorghis and C. E. Morris, Nicosia 2001, 215-232. idem, "Philistine Kin Found in Early Israel", Biblical Archaeology Review, 28/3 (2002), 18-31 קישורים חיצוניים * אדם זרטל,בראשית ישראל - אתרי מפתח , עם נולד - עמותת סקר השומרון ומזבח הר עיבל. קטגוריה:חבל ארץ שומרון קטגוריה:אתר ארכאולוגי קטגוריה:אדם זרטל בסרדיניה